The Plan
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Aang and Katara's relationship has been on the rocky edge lately and Aang realizes that if he wants his and Katara's relationship to last...he's going to need to do something and come up with a plan. Aang does everything he can to make their relationship stronger and at the end...he asks Katara one very important question that could change everything. *Kataang*


**Hi, hi everyone! How's it going? Well, this a short story on Avatar: The Last Airbender – Featuring: Kataang-**

**I really hope you guys like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

"_The Plan."_

_. . ._

That's all he needed now. All the Avatar now needed is a plan . . . he needs a plan. Not just any plan though, he needs a plan that will work and that's perfect.

Aang sighs as he slouches in his chair in the small tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He and Katara have been going out for a while now and their relationship is growing more and more as the days pass by. However, since Aang and the new Fire-Lord, as known as one of his best friends, Zuko both have been trying to rebuild and fix the world that the Hundred Year War destroyed, Aang hasn't been spending much time with his waterbending girlfriend. Aang's always now busy with council meetings and making announcements and now he's _always_ working.

At first Katara didn't mind and she understood the fact that her boyfriend is the Avatar and that his responsibility is to take care of the world and the people. However, now she has been getting slightly annoyed that whenever she wanted some alone time with Aang or just spend an evening together, it is always ruined or he cannot make it.

Katara and Aang have been having fights over the stupidest things and they've both been ignoring each other or at most just having small conversation that usually ended up with awkward silence between the two.

Aang sighs as he remembers the latest fight between Katara and him. It was the late at night and he had to go to a council meeting with Zuko. Katara didn't want him to go though because lately she has been having nightmares of Azula and the war. He promised Katara he would try to come home as earliest as he can . . . he didn't though. He didn't come home until morning because one of the council members passed away and they didn't know exactly how to handle the situation.

Katara understood that and she felt sorry for the council member that passed, but now it was every night he needed to go to a meeting with Zuko because something always happened. The latest news was that Azula tried to break out of the mental home they put her in and it took _many_ people to try to stop her.

Now, right now, Aang needs a plan. He needs a plan that will make Katara and him closer together. And there is only one person that he could go to for a crisis like this . . . Sokka.

Aang and Sokka are now sitting across from each other in the small tea shop. Both of them are older now and they're adults.

"So . . . you and my sister are having some troubles?" Sokka says as she stares at Aang.

"Um . . ." Aang begins as he rubs the back of his neck, "yeah. I need a plan that can make her and me closer together."

Sokka nods his head and he scratches his chin, "Mhm, I see. Okay, well you came to the right place."

Aang's eyes widen and he smiles, "So, does that mean you'll help me?!"

"Yes, of course! Now . . . got anything in mind?" Sokka says as he stands up, thinking that Aang has at least an idea.

Aang's smile then turns into a frown, "Uh . . . no. I'm hoping you do."

Sokka slaps his hands over his face and he sits back down, "Okay, this is a time for the two of us to press our heads together and think of something."

Aang nods his head in agreement and now the two of them start to think of ideas and a good enough plan to use.

Hours pass by and neither of them could think of a single idea. They both are slouching in their chairs with their arms folded across their chests and pouts on their faces.

"This . . . is . . . hopeless . . ." Sokka begins with a huge frown on his lips, "neither of us could think of anything."

Aang sighs then he looks out of the window and sees two young adults walking and laughing. The man has his arm around the girl's waist and she has her head leaning on his shoulder. The couple looked to be both waterbenders and the man has a nervous look on his face.

Aang continues to watch the couple and then he sees the two stop walking and faces each other. The man smiles down at his girlfriend and he whispers a few words to her. Finally, in front of everyone, the man drops to one knee and pulls out what looks like to be a water tribe betrothal necklace. The girl's mouth drops open and her eyes begin to tear up.

Aang smiles to himself at the beautiful sight and when he sees the man and the girl spin each other around and kiss . . . he gets an idea.

Aang jumps out of his seat and he smiles widely at Sokka, "I got a perfect idea!"

Sokka stands up and smiles, "You did?! What is it?!"

"I'm going to ask Katara to marry me." Aang says with a wide smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling.

Sokka's mouth drops open and he is speechless, "You're- you're going to ask my sister to marry you?!"

Aang nods and before Sokka could say anything else, Aang points to him, "And _you_ my friend, are going to help me pick out the betrothal necklace."

Sokka looks at the Avatar with a confused look on his face, "I am? Wait . . . what?"

**. . .**

Everything is now going as planned. After hours and hours of searching for a betrothal necklace, they finally found one that sparkles and looks absolutely beautiful.

Aang walks into the small house that Katara and he share and he walks into the kitchen where the water tribe girl is.

"Hey . . . Katara." Aang begins and makes his way over to his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey, Aang. Where have you been? I thought you said you were coming straight home after work." Katara says quietly as she stands up from the small wooden chair she was just sitting on and she faces her boyfriend.

"Oh, I was on my way home, but then I ran into Sokka. We talked for a bit; he was having some trouble." Aang lies smoothly even though he hates lying to Katara . . . the woman he loves.

"What kind of trouble? Is he alright?" Katara instantly asks, a bit worried about her older brother even though they are all adults now.

"He's fine; don't worry. He just needed some advice on his relationship with Suki. Nothing major." Aang reassures her; hoping that she doesn't press the subject too much.

"Should you really be giving advice on relationships when you can't even manage one?" Katara mumbles to herself and surprisingly Aang didn't hear her.

"Um . . . Katara?" Aang begins and rubs the back of his neck, "Can you and I go out tonight? We rarely go out anymore and I miss you. I miss us; I miss how we use to be . . . please?"

Katara smiles at Aang and she nods her head, her bright, baby blue eyes shining as she looks into Aang's big eyes, "Of course we can. I'll go get dressed; I'll be out in a minute."

Katara goes to turn around, but then she stops at the doorway of their bedroom, "Oh, and Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang answers; looking up to Katara.

Katara rubs her upper arm and she shrugs her shoulders, "I miss you too . . . I miss how we use to be also."

With that said, the waterbender walks into the bedroom and begins to get dressed for their dinner that Aang is taking her out for.

So far, everything is going to as planned; now all Aang hopes for is that the rest of their evening together goes smoothly and perfectly.

A few minutes pass by and Katara walks out of the bedroom door with a short, ocean blue dress on. The dress stops at her knees and it is strapless; this is something Katara would usually never wear, but for tonight . . . she decided to.

She is wearing dark midnight blue high heels with a small heel; nothing too big since she usually doesn't wear high heels either. Her hair is completely down and a bit on the wavy side and she has a small blue clip in her hair that sparkles.

Aang already had dress clothes in the bathroom so he quickly got changed while waiting for Katara. Katara walks out of the room and Aang's mouth falls open, "Wow . . . you look amazing."

Katara blushes and smiles, "Thank you, and so do you."

Aang grabs Katara's hand and leads her out of the house and towards the small restaurant that's only a block away from where they're staying.

Once they enter the restaurant the waiter brings them to a table in the middle of the room and they begin to order. Everything in the restaurant looks beautiful and amazing; the lights are dim and their surroundings look so peaceful and perfect.

The two have small talk as they eat their meals and they both smile at each other; their eyes never leaving each other.

Aang now has complete confidence that his plan will work . . . it just has to.

"Katara," Aang begins as they are waiting for the check, "I know things have been rough and I know I have been working a lot and I just want you to know how sorry I am. I love you so much and I never want to lose you; I'm going to try to be a better boyfriend to you and I'm going to try to be there for you and not always at work."

Katara smiles and places her hand across the table and grabs Aang's shaky hand, "I love you too; I know you have your responsibilities, but I just miss you so much. When you have to leave at night to go to some meeting . . . I just really miss you and I get lonely."

Aang gives Katara a sad smile, "Well . . . everything is going to change; I promise."

Katara smiles and cocks her head to the side, "What do you have in mind?"

The check arrives and Aang immediately pays for it and then Katara and him both exit the restaurant, hand in hand.

Katara looks over at Aang and her eyebrows are knit together, "What did you mean that things are going to change?"

Aang stops walking and he faces the waterbender, "What I mean is that, Katara, I love you so, so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The moment you saved me from that ice I was trapped in and the moment I opened my eyes and saw yours . . . I knew you were the one. Every day that you traveled with me I grew to like you more and more. At first I thought it was just a crush . . . we became really close friends then we finally became lovers. Now, I cannot picture my life without you. I need to wake up every morning and see you in my arms, I need to go to sleep every night and have you there with me. I need to know that your mine for life and I need to know that our relationship will last forever and always . . . through it all."

Katara's eyes start to become watery as she listens to Aang say all these things to her.

"I'm deeply in love with you Katara; no matter how corny it might sound . . . I love you, so much." Aang then drops to one knee and shows Katara the beautiful betrothal necklace. Aang smiles at Katara, "Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara gasps and she instantly becomes speechless. Her blue eyes are wide and she is in complete shock, "I-I don't know what to say."

Aang chuckles and he doesn't care that he's in the middle of the city doing this. He doesn't care that everyone stopped walking and is now looking- no . . . now everyone is watching them.

Katara then smiles down at Aang and she nods her head, "Y- yes . . . yes, I'll marry you!"

Aang jumps up to his feet and he immediately wraps his arms around Katara's waist and he spins her around. Everyone cheers for them and claps their hands as Aang and Katara stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Aang." Katara whispers then the two shares a passionate kiss.

They both kiss for what seems like forever and finally they break apart and just smile at each other.

People finally start to continue on with what they were doing and some stopped and congratulated the couple.

Katara kisses Aang then whispers, "Let's go home and celebrate."

Aang smirks at the waterbender and nods his head, "Let's go then."

The two then dashes off towards their house that they share together and go to celebrate.

As the two are running, hand in hand, Aang smiles to himself and realizes that he really liked this plan that he did and he's very happy that Katara agreed to marry him.

At this moment the two know that no matter what happens, they will always love each other and that they will _always_ be together.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, that's it for this story!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all liked it ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Well, this was my first real Kataang story so I hope it was good and you all enjoyed reading the story! :)**

**Oh and thank you shandulah8 for inspiring me to write a Kataang story; I really appreciate it and thank you!**

**Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
